


“You need to wake up because I can’t do this on my own.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You need to wake up because I can’t do this on my own.”

Alec had always warned Magnus against using too much magic all at once and normally his warnings were listened to, but on the off chance that it wasn’t Alec always found himself by the bedside of his sick husband wiping the sweat off his fevered brow and holding his hand when he yelled out. 

In the past it had just been Alec at the bedside, but now Alec was bouncing a crying toddler on his knee while he waited for his husband to wake up.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this on my own.” Alec said, reaching over to brush the hair off Magnus’s sweaty forehead.

The pair had been at home this morning, having a rare morning alone with Max when Magnus’s phone rang, with a very demanding client on the other end. 

“Magnus.” Alec had said watching the warlock fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. 

“What would you have me do Alexander? These are my clients” Magnus had said huffing as his hair wouldn’t sit right. 

“I’m not asking you not to go. But you remember what happened last time. You need a day off in between clients, you need rest.” Alec had said bending down to pick up Max, who was crawling towards the washing basket. 

“Alec, I will be fine. I slept great last night and I feel fine.” Magnus said brushing past Alec and walking into the wardrobe. 

“Promise me” Alec said still standing in the bathroom. 

Magnus sighed lowering his head. 

“Alexander...” 

“No promise me. Promise us, that you will come home” Alec said, brushing a hand down Max’s back, who had started to cry. Magnus reached out to take Max into his arms, attempting to smooth the small boy. 

“Hey buddy, whats that frown for?” he said swaying from side to side, looking up he noticed that Alec was gone. “It seems that Daddy is mad at Papa Maxie.” he said running a soothing hand down the baby’s back. “what are we gonna do about that? Hmm.” Max had stopped crying and was staring at Magnus, then all of a sudden he let out a high pitched cry and started eating his fist. 

“That was my first thought my boy” Magnus said leaning down to kiss Max’s forehead. “lets go find Daddy” 

Alec was in the lounge-room randomly throwing toys into the play chest and muttering to himself. Magnus stood and watched him for a moment. The pair hadn’t gotten dressed this morning so Alec was still in his pjs, hair a mess and he was barefoot. 

“Stop staring at me” Alec snapped, folding away Max’s play mat, signalling their playful morning had come to an end.

“Alexander come on...” Magnus said stepping forward. The play mat went flying across the room, Alec had thrown it. 

“No. Don’t!” He yelled, starling max who had started to cry again. Alec sighed, walking forward to take Max out of Magnus’s arms. “Don’t. Go see your client. Max needs his bath” He snapped making his way down the hallway to the bathroom. For a moment panic settled in Magnus’s stomach. 

“Dinner tonight?” He said to the empty hallway. For a moment there was silence. 

“Yes.” Alec’s voice said from the bathroom, Magnus could hear that he was crying, but before he could say anything he heard the bathroom door close then lock. 

The ringing of Alec’s mobile filled the apartment starling the Shadowhunter awake, he fumbled trying to reach it before he woke Max. But no such luck, Max’s screams filled the apartment, crying in sync with the ringing phone. Jace’s name was flashing across the screen. 

“This better be worth it, you woke up Max” Alec snapped down the phone as he rushed into Max’s room. 

“You need to come to the institute.”Jace said. Alec sighed picking up Max. 

“No Jace its my day off and Magnus...” Alec started, but Jace cut him off. 

“Magnus is here. The fool over did it with the magic again, found him pasted out while I was on patrol. His okay, we placed him in your old room. He just needs to sleep it off like last time.” Jace said, trying to reassure Alec as much as he could. 

“I...um...I have Max..” Alec said confusion clouding his brain, but he had enough sense to place Max back in the cot when his hands begin to shake. 

“I thought as much. Clary offered to make a portal, I’ll come though and help you pack a bag.” Jace said, just as the sound of a portal filled the apartment and a dial tone filled Alec’s ear. 

“Alec!” Jace yelled from the lounge room. 

“In here!’ Alec called back, while he grabbed Max’s baby bag out of the cupboard. “I need you to fill this with bottles out of the kitchen draw for me” he said throwing a bag over his shoulder at Jace without looking. Jace silently caught the bag and made his way back to the kitchen. 

Five minutes later Jace was pacing the lounge room hold Max trying to calm him down. 

“Come on buddy, Uncle Jace is trying.” Jace said bouncing the baby in his arms, “We both need to keep it together for Daddy okay. Come on.” he said continued to bounce Max as he waited for Alec. 5 more minutes pasted and Alec was still rattling around in his and Magnus’s bedroom and Jace had moved to the window and was pointed at things outside. 

“and that alley is where your daddy got thrown on his ass last week...and that alley is where your uncle Jace met this smoking hot...” Jace stopped talking, the apartment had gone silent, Max seemed to have fallen asleep on Jace’s shoulder and he hadn’t noticed that Alec was standing behind him holding an over night bag and Max’s baby bag, he was watching Jace with a sad look on his face. 

“You’re good with him”, Alec said, walking over to Jace and patting down Max’s wayward hair. 

“Yeah well...” Jace said rocking from side to side. 

“You get him you know.” Alec said quietly looking down at his child, Jace looked at him confused. 

“What?” He asked. 

“if anything happens to Magnus and I. You and Clary get him, the paperwork has all be filed, wills have been made. I’m sorry we didn’t okay with you, but after, the war...We didn’t want to wait” Alec said sadly. “We couldn't think of anyone else to raise our son if we can’t.” he continued. 

“Alec...I don’t...” Jace stuttered, pulling Max closer to his chest.

“Lets not talk about it now. Magnus wanted to tell you next week when you came around for dinner.” Alec said, shouldering Max’s baby bag. “But we should go” he said just as a second portal opened in the doorway. 

Jace nodded and the two man stepped into the portal.


End file.
